Oneshots 1 to 100
by Jade1377
Summary: Basically there are one hundred one shots in here. All of them are random so you need to read the first two lines so you can see who the person is. I hope you like my collection.
1. Chapter 1

Love from the Other Side

Harry Potter One-shot

I did not know what to think of the boy who lived. He was powerful yes but he was a bit of an idiot. An yet his heart is always in the right place. He was after all the child that everyone loved.

I was not. I being a Slytherin did not get praise for my work, no happy joys when I came home from holiday. I was just a ghost. A ghost that no one wanted.

I sighed at my lot in life as I walked into my potions class. I sat in my seat and read my book. I waited for my other class mates to file in so we can get started.

I was about to turn the page when I heard them. The golden trio of Gryffindor.

"Hermione come on. It's not like I want you to do the potion for me. I just want some pointers. I know about three fourths of what I am to do." Said Ron in a desperate manor.

"No Ronald if you weren't so busy snogging with Lavender then you would have had time to study." Hermione snapped back and sat down somewhere.

They all sat down until the dreaded Potion Master flew into the room.

"Today we are creating the truth serum. You will be in partners of my choice. This potion will take about a week to finish." He droned on and got his list.

"Malfoy and Crabbe."

"Granger and Patel"

"Potter and Kruger."

I gasped. I did not know what to do. The boy that I was crushing on was going to be my partner.

"Hi I'm Harry. Who are you?" He asked. His green eyes staring happily at me until he saw what house I was in.

"I am Stephanie Kruger. It is a pleasure to meet you." I told him and tried my best to be friendly.

"You're a Slytherin aren't you?" He asked with a little disdain in his voice.

"Um yes but I am nothing like Draco. He brings our house, we are meant to be cunning, ambitious, and determination. He is just a pure blood. That is the only reason why he is in this house." I told him and opened my book to the potion's page.

Harry just looked at me and smiled a little. As if before he did not know what to make of me but now he was very interested in what I had to say.

"So you are a Slytherin who doesn't like Draco. Tell me how you can get out of his family's grasp in society?" Harry asked a little worried about me.

"If I tell you, you will not like the answer. I would rather you like me for my personality not how I get away from their grasp." I explained and started on the potion. We worked on it and we chatted. Harry was not a bad guy and I think we were starting to like me.

Weeks went by and we finished the potion. Luckily for us we got a good mark. Professor Snape did not like it but he had to give us our due. Every since then we have been near each other.

"Stephanie are you busy later today? I need a second opinion on this essay I am writing for Snape." Harry and Ron asked.

I smiled warmly at them both and shook my head no.

"I was going to finish that essay as well so we can just do it together." I told them and walked out of the great hall and went to my dorm.

I gathered all of my things and went to the library. I wanted to make sure that I had all of my work finished for the next class. No need to have Snape harping at me for it not being completed.

I gathered books for my essay and started to do some research. I was deep in one book when I heard a large slam happen. I jumped and looked up. There was Ron, Hermione and Harry. I glared at them for scaring me.

"You are not funny." I growled at them and reorganized my things to make room for the other three.

We chatted and worked on our essays. We were actually able to finish our papers and just sat around and chatted again. As time when buy I began to understand why they were such good friends.

After a while Draco saw us and came over to torment us.

"Well hello Kruger. It is nice to see that you are walking around again. How is your dear Uncle anyway?" Draco sneered at us and leaned close to me.

"How should I know Draco? You see him more than I do. Being as he is the Voldemort and all." I replied and stepped on his foot.

The trio gasped and stared at us talking.

"I will never understand how a weak person like you is even related to someone as great as him." Draco smirked and waited for me to get angry.

"Unfortunate roll of the genetic die. I am not like him as you well no. He is not above telling me that I am a failure in his eyes." I told him and started to pack my things.

I was done being his sick pleasure so I pushed him out of my way and walked out. Harry and the others just stared at me as I walked out. Not really sure on what to do with all the info that they just got today.

All day I had stayed in the forbidden forest sitting with a boa constrictor. I talked to it all day and just laid on a tree trunk. The boa wrapped around me to keep me safe and a little warm. I just sat there in my snake bed until I heard a voice in the distance.

"This is the last place where she could be." Harry whispered loudly to himself. He was out looking for me. Maybe he wanted to kill me cause I was related to Voldemort.

I hid inside the weave of the snake's body. Desperate to make sure that Harry did not find me. I did not wish to look at him right now. Seeing as I was related to the man who was destroying his family.

He walked around until he came upon the boa. He stared at the snake and you could see that he was deciding whether or not he should talk to it or not. The snake kinda smiles at him and moves so I am not hiding anymore.

"There you are." Harry said and kneeled in front of me. His eyes were dead on me and I shied away from his gaze.

"Hey don't be upset. I got to know you in the past few months. I saw that just because you are a Slytherin does not mean that you are bad. And not only that I saw that you are a special girl. Someone who just brings the best out of someone. Whether it is academic or just personally. That's why I love you Stephanie Kruger." He told me in one long breathe.

I didn't hear what he said to me at first but after a few seconds I stared at him wide eyed.

"Harry did you just say that you love me?" I asked him a little worried that this may be a trick.

"Yes Stephanie I love you. From you dark red hair to your smart little mouth. You are it for me Stephanie." He told me and caressed my cheek.

I grabbed him and kissed him gently. This boy who I thought would never look at me a second time. I smiled and rubbed his face.

"You are such a sweet boy Harry. I love you" I whispered to him and climbed into his lap. We sat against the tree watching the boa make funny hearts with its body around us.

This boy, this man loved me for the person that I was. Who would have thought that I would have found the love of my life on the other side.


	2. Chapter 2

The Love of a Turtle in Red

Raphael One-shot

I sat in my room and sighed. I, Coco Leblanc am beyond bored. I glanced around my room and tried to figure out what I was going to do today. Knowing that I was not suppose to leave the apartment but I mean come on what is a nineteen year old girl to do. I think it was because I am a physical anomaly.

I had tan skin and apparently it looks like chocolate in motion, hence the bad name, my hair as red as blood and my eyes blue as the ocean. These physical traits are different if not weird I will admit it but that is not what my family is keeping me in my room for.

It's my fangs, I was born a normal baby but according to my father when I started to get my teeth my canines were the only set that did not fall from my mouth. They just grew so like a hair. If I did not file them down once every three months they would be very long.

They wanted to hide my shame from the world and I did not like it. I wanted to be just like everyone else. I wanted to fall in love with a nice young man and then make bad mistakes and fight over them. I wanted a normal teenager's life. But life was never fair now what is.

I flipped through a catalog that one of the maids brought me and sighed heavily. This was going to be hell on my nerves. I had gotten up and opened the window. The world outside was beautiful, the moon's glow was heavenly. I slowly got on the fire escape and walked up the ladder till I got on to the roof.

I stood there looking up at the moon and the stars. The New York sky was not all the great but when you could see the heaven it was well worth it. I would have spent all day and night there but sadly I was interrupted by men in ninja outfits.

"What's with the get up?" I asked as I stared at all of them.

They did not say a word but a few of them started to walk towards me slowly. They looked as if they wished to harm me. I did not know what to do until four figures came from the roof behind the ninjas. They flipped in the air and landed in between me and the ninjas.

"What are you doing here foot?" On figure asked.

I started to laugh. I mean come on Foot, who in their right mind will call their gang foot. I couldn't stop laughing and the four figures noticed me.

"What's her deal?" Figure two asked and pointed at me.

I stood up and walked straight through my four saviors and looked at the Foot.

"Are you individually called toes?" I asked and started to laugh harder and walked away from them and sat on the ledge.

"I like her." Said figure three and they started to fight.

They fought for what seemed like hours. I didn't really do much just sat there and watched them. I would have continued to just watch them if it wasn't for the fact that one of the figures was being snuck up on. I rolled my eyes and started to run to the Foot ninja. I tackled him and started to beat his face in.

Once I knew that he wasn't getting up for a while I stared at the figure that I had saved and noticed that he was a turtle. A giant turtle with a red bandana, this did not bother me too much. I cannot judge one for their physical appearance. I screamed cause there was a very large man behind him.

"What you screamin cause I am a giant turtle?" He said with a deep Brooklyn accent.

"N-n-no I am screaming because of him!" I yelled as I got up and tackled him.

I got to him just in time to prevent a blow from the man's large weapon. We looked up and saw the man smirking at us. I rolled off of the turtle and got up. The turtle did a flip and stood next to me.

"Thanks for that." He said and twirled his sais.

"Thank me when this is over." I told him and stood stock still.

The man just stared at us and was about to charge but stopped when he saw the other three figures, I assume they are turtles as well, stood with us. He looked overly pleased with himself and I did not like that.

"The turtles have made a new friend. How cute." He said, I figured he was trying to play at our emotions. It did not work with me but the red turtle was looking a little mad.

"I don't know what you and these losers want but I would advise you to leave now while you still have a leg to stand on." I told him and watched his footing.

What he did not know was that there was a weak spot in the roof near where he was standing. All he had to do was step to the left and then he would fall and almost rip his leg to shreds.

He stepped to the left but didn't put his whole wait into the step. I glared at him a little and tried to think of a way to make him step on the wood. I grabbed a weapon from a down Foot ninja and threw it at him. He stepped and we all heard the creak. I smirked and counted.

"3…2…1…" I said in a sing song voice then, Crash!

He fell down two stories into an apartment that has been abandoned for as long as I can remember. His leg was surly damaged beyond use for tonight.

"That was fun." I said and looked at him through the hole.

The four turtles looked at me and smiled. They were very interesting figures to say the least.

five months.

In five months I have grown to love the turtles equally but for some reason Raphael was some one that I loved most of all. They sprung me out of my home and let me live in their hide out under the city of New York.

We came to find out that my parents had created me from an egg of one person with a genetic defect and another with a defect on the other spectrim of the first. They wanted to study what would happen to me as I grew and that is why they kept me.

In that time I learned that I was faster than most people. Stronger than the turtles and a better ninja than all of them but with little to no training. I was enjoying the fact that I was a science experiment.

I sat down with Mikey and thought about my new life. I was happy an yet felt incomplete. I sighed and Mikey heard me.

"What's up Coco? You ok?" He asked. He was always such a good brother.

"I'm good Mikey. I think I am just going to go out for a little walk on rooftops. I'll be back before dawn." I told him and dashed out. What I didn't know was that Raphael was in hearing distance and followed me out.

I jump from roof top to roof top and finally stopped when I was able to see the water.

I smiled warmly at the water and just sat there.

"Ya'know if you keep smiling like that I might get a little jealous." A brooklyn accent rang out into the night sky.

I just shook my head slowly and turned to look at him.

"I always did say green was your best color but then again so is red. Now what pray tell are you doing here?" I joked and stood in front of him.

He smiled and walked towards me. I watched him as he made his way to me. I always did love how he walked and how he was the bad boy turtle. I was too busy thinking to notice that Raphael was standing there before me.

"Coco, I am here to tell you the truth. I love ya and I will do anything to make you mine." He told me dead serious.

I raised my eyebrows in surprise. This turtle loved me, just as much as I loved him. I smiled and wrapped my arms around his neck. I nuzzled into his neck and purred. I felt him shiver under my touch.

"You're a tease ya'know that right?" He growled at me and wrapped his arms around me.

"But I am your tease." I whispered into his ear and licked it. I pulled away to see his face to make sure he registered what I had just said.

He smiled sweetly and took an extra bandana of his and wrapped it around my neck.

"You are mine now Coco, and no one will ever take you from me." He told me and smiled.

I thought about it for a few and wrapped my green bandana around his neck in turn. He smiled at my actions and kissed me.

"I never thought that an outing outside of my apartment would give me the man of my dreams." I said sweetly to him.

That night was the start of new day for the two of us. The day I was forever bound to the turtle of my dreams.


	3. Chapter 3

The Snake Charmer and the Perv Snake

Ayame Oc

Ayame saw her. The Love of his life. The dark haired beauty that haunts his dreams and his store. A girl that he has known almost all his life. And come hell or high water he would have her.

I was in my friend's Ayame's clothe shop when I felt a presence behind me. I turned quickly and low an behold its Ayame.

"Oh hi Ayame." I said.

He smiled and then he cupped my face in his cool hand.

"You look beautiful Hotaru." I blushed and started to turn my head.

But he stopped me and made me look at him. He held my gaze and then he kissed me. I was shocked but this was Ayame. I have had a crush on him for years. Why was he kissing me now.

He pushed me against the wall and I could feel him trying to snake his tongue into my mouth. I opened my mouth and placed my hand on the back of his head. His hair was soft as silk and his tongue was so hard and hot I moaned into his mouth.

That seemed to spur him on so he grabbed my breast and squeezed. He pulled back and leaned his forehead against mine.

"Hotaru I have to tell you something." His voice was rough with lust.

I smiled and looked into his eyes.

"You are the snake from the zodiac I know Ayame." He was shocked.

He grabbed my breast harder and it made me moan.

"How did you find out?" He asked.

"Easy I saw you do it years ago. I never said anything to anyone. I still love you Ayame. Snake and all." I said with tears in my eyes.

He gazed into my eyes a little longer then he kissed me again. This was tender filled with love and passion.

"Hotaru if I take you now you will marry me." I smiled and kissed his throat.

"Yes my love." He smiled down on me and ripped my shirt off.

He flung my shirt and skirt off and flung it across the room.

"My lovely charmer let's dance." Ayame said.

I ripped his clothes off and he lifted me off the floor.

"Oh my." I gasped.

He wrapped my legs around his waist and thrusted into me quick and hard.

"Oh shit that hurt." I moaned.

Ayame panic stricken yelped at me.

"You were a virgin!" I smiled and said.

"Yes I only wanted you to take it Ayame. Only you." Then I squeezed my pussy muscles and I could hear him groan.

He looked back at me and then he started to pound into my tight pussy.

"Fuck Hotaru your so tight."

I groaned into my ear. "Oh Ayame." Was all I could say at this point.

His long hard cock filled me to the breaking point. He started to fuck me harder and faster, hitting my clit with every stroke. All the while he was chanting my name as if it were a prayer.

"Oh god Ayame." I all but screamed. I was so close. I wanted to cum with him, to feel him cum deep within me.

I saw his neck and I bit down hard. He cried out and fucked me even faster than before.

"Yes Hotaru yes I'm going to cum!"

Then he pushed one final time and we both came hard. Ayame, who was holding me up at the time, drained of cum and strength fell to the floor. Taking me with him. We laid there for a while. Ayame laying on top of me. My body welcoming the weight of him. I started to play with his lovely hair when a silly thought ran into my mind.

"Ayame I'm telling you right now that after the wedding I am not picking up your old skin." I said.

He looked at me and laughed. We continue to lay there for hours. Just petting and touching each other. I will never forget this day. The day the Charmer married the Snake.


	4. Chapter 4

The Rat Sensei and his Kunoichi

Splinter X April

Requested by Lexboss

It was another day for the turtles, Sensei and April. The boys were just hanging out while April went to Master Splinter's room for her kunoichi training. She wasn't really paying attention due to the recurring thought that Master Splinter has been looking cuter and cuter as her training advanced.

She started blushing at the thought of someone who was a father figure and teacher to her was hot. She was so absorbed with her train of thought that she ran right into Master Splinter. She shook her head and looked deeply into his eyes. Those deep knowing brown eyes bore into April's soul. As if he knew what April had been thinking she blushed even harder and looked away.

What April didn't know was that Master Splinter was looking into her beautiful blue eyes and got lost in their depths. She maybe young but she was more mature than most people her age. An her thirst for kunoichi training was another reason why he adored her.

Master Splinter gently put her back on her feet and took a step back. He ushered her into the training room and watched her hips sway with every step.

"Today we are doing some hand to hand combat training. No bow to your sensei." Master Splinter commanded of April.

"Yes Master." April replied and as she bowed she didn't see the shiver that went down Splinter's body.

"Begin!" Master said and stood ready for her to attack.

April swung her fist towards Splinter's torso and realized that she had missed. Splinter then swung his tail and made her fall on her perfectly shaped bum…Splinter shook his head and returned his focus to the session.

April flipped off the ground and charged towards Splinter in a tackle and he countered by flipping her onto her back and stood in a fighting stance. April growled and flung her foot out towards Splinter and he jumped out of the way. April saw her chance and reached under him and grabbed his tail. She pulled hard and threw him onto the ground. What April didn't think would happen was Splinter wrapping his tail around her arm and pulling her along with him.

When he slammed onto the ground he felt April's body fall on top of his own. He looked at her as if seeing her for the first time tonight. Flush skin, her heart beating wildly, her lips so close to his own. What shocked him the most was the fact that she leaned into him and kissed him.

Splinter's eyes went wide as he felt her soft lips against his. He should fight it, she was old enough to be his daughter but then Splinter realized that this was the only chance for him to be happy. Splinter then closed his eyes and kissed her back, tenderly for he could tell that this was all new to her. When they pulled away from each other Splinter made a gesture for her to get off of him. She did and thought that she was in trouble. When she looked into his eyes she could see that Splinter wasn't upset. He smiled sweetly at her and patted the ground near himself for her to sit on. April sat next him and looked into his eyes.

"April we must discuss this incident before we go forward." Splinter told her.

"I hope I didn't offend you Master Splinter but um…" April started to say but got shy.

"Yes April?" Splinter prompted her to finish her sentence.

"I have loved you for a while now and I didn't have the nerve to tell you." April said quietly, an yet not quietly enough for he heard her.

"An I have loved you April but you must understand the predicament we are in. I am not only older but a mutated rat. You are my only chance at happiness but I am not yours. Not only that but we must tell my sons. If they do not approve then we cannot have a relationship. They are my children and I will do anything for them to be happy. Even when I am not." Splinter stated and looked away from her.

"Alright well then let's tell the boys." April said and stood up. She waited for Splinter to stand up and they went to the main area of their home.

"My sons I have something I need to tell you." Splinter said to them and watched as they stood up and walked up to Splinter and April.

"What is it Master Splinter?" Leo asked his sensei and father.

"I wish to start a relationship with April. She and I love each other and wanted to tell you before we went forward with it." Splinter stated and watched as their faces went from WTF to calm again.

"Master we want you to be happy. If you want to be with April then go ahead." Leo said and the other three nodded. Splinter and April smiled at each other and hugged happily

A few weeks have come and gone, everything was going well for the Hamamoto clan. Splinter had a surprise for his beloved April, her very own kunoichi outfit but instead of the standard black it was a beautiful blue color. He smiled at the gift and then put it back into the box.

He could hear her and the boys coming down into the lair and waited for her. She saw him waiting patiently and she ran to him and glomped him. Splinter smiled at her youthful nature and placed a kiss on her forehead.

"I have a present for you April." Splinter said and ushered her to his room.

"Oh you didn't have to get my anything Splinter." April said kindly to him.

"Well it is a present and something for your training." Splinter stated and handed her a black box.

"Thank you Master Splinter." April thanked him as she opened it.

She looked in awe of the kunoichi outfit he gifted her. The fabric was the softest she has ever felt and it was beautiful. April started to get tears in her eyes and then hugged him with everything she could.

"Oh it is beautiful Splinter thank you." April said around her tears and moved away from him to change into it.

Splinter just smiled and turned away from her to give her privacy.

She walked back around him to show herself off. Splinter's breathe caught at the sight of her. She was the perfect ninja in this outfit and Splinter wanted to do nothing more than make her his. As soon as that thought appeared in his head Splinter shook it off and wanted to make sure that he respected her at every moment.

"Now for the next lesson in your training is agility. We will go topside and do some practice." Splinter stated back in teacher mode.

"Yes Sensei." April stated while she worried about showing the man she loved her light pink panties due to how short the skirt was.

An hour into the agility training April started to get horny. She knew damn good and well that Splinter didn't get a peek of her goods. She was going to do another jump when some guys appeared out of nowhere.

"The foot! April hide!" Splinter yelled and got ready to fight.

Two Foot ninja captured April and tied her up so she really couldn't get away. Splinter saw this and became very angry. Mainly due to the fact that he could see that April's skirt had ridden up due to her struggling and if the two Foot soldiers noticed this as well things could get much worse for April and himself. Splinter went wild with his punches and kicks. Getting rid of Foot ninja one by one trying to get to April. One ninja punched Splinter and he wrapped his tail around his arm and threw him off the roof. The Foot could tell that they were going to lose the fight so they hit April over the head to make her unconscious.

When Splinter glanced back to her he saw that she was passed out. Splinter went into a rage and dealt with the foot quickly. Once he was sure that they were not getting up anytime soon he gently picked April up and took her back to the lair.

When April woke up again she looked around panicked until she saw that she was back at the lair. She looked down at herself to see that she still didn't have any underwear on and she wondered if Splinter noticed this.

Splinter sensed that April was awake and entered his room. She jumped a little and moved her legs. He ignored this action and went to speak to her.

"Are you alright April?" Splinter asked gently and reached for her hand.

"Oh yes I'm fine. I just sorry that the foot ruined our training session." April replied and grabbed his hand and squeezed it lightly.

"It cannot be help. Besides there is nothing to stop us from continuing the lesson another time." Splinter stated. He would have gotten up if it wasn't for April's stomach letting him know she had missed dinner.

"Come my dear we will go and get dinner." Splinter stood as he said this and would have led her to the table if she didn't interject.

"Splinter why don't I make dinner tonight." April explained and went to the kitchen to get started.

Splinter nodded his head and sat down waiting for dinner. Once April was done they sat together and enjoyed the food and each other. Splinter was enjoying his meal went April blushed and stared at Splinter.

April then with all of her courage stood up and walked up to Splinter. He looked at her waiting for her to tell him what was on her mind but was surprised when she lifted the bottom of her kunoichi outfit to show a wet spot in her panties. If Splinter didn't know any better he would of thought that she had wet herself but he was human once and he was married he could tell the difference.

Splinter smiled at her and gently palmed her crotch and moved his fingers to make her gasp in pleasure. April shivered at the touch of Splinters fingers; she pulled his hand away from her crotch and gently led him to his bedroom.

Splinter closed the door behind them and turned to look at his beloved April. There she stood blushing sweetly and played with the bottom of her skirt. Splinter then walked up to her and cupped her cheek.

"Splinter I want to become one with you, please." April whispered and nuzzled her head into his hand.

"If that is what you wish for April then we will." Splinter told her and kissed her, pulling her into his body. He kissed her slowly and gently, he knew that she was a virgin and he wanted this experience to be perfect for her.

April wrapped her arms around his neck while they kissed. She slowly moved her hands down his shoulders to push off his clothes. He moved and shrugged off his top and in return he did the same to hers. He pulled back and looked at her small breasts and pink nipples. They were a b cup at best and her nipples were starting to get hard due to the cold.

April looked at Splinters chest, it was beautiful. He was built but not body builder built, you could see the definition of his muscles in his fur and even that was sexy. His fur was thick and glossy she just had to run her fingers through it. Once her fingertips touched his chest she moaned. He was so soft and firm even with his advanced age he was something to behold. April then messaged his chest; Splinter took this as his cue to do the same.

Splinter rubbed her breasts and then moved to her nipples. He rubbed and pulled on the gently enjoying the sound of her gasps and moan of pleasure. He then knelled and started to lick and nibble on her chest. He would switch from one nipple to the next making sure that he gave them both the fair amount of attention.

April was in paradise, what Splinter was doing to her body was amazing. He slowly started to take off the rest of her clothes and he moved her towards his bed. He gently picked her up bridal style then placed her on to the mattress. He looked at her in all of her naked glory and breathed in heavily. Splinter then took off the rest of his clothes and felt his erection spring to life.

April looked at the rest of his body and gasped loudly. He was well hung for a rat, and his balls were huge! April started to get a little afraid because she wasn't sure whether or not he was going to fit. Splinter as if sensing her worry reached out to her and held her cheek like before.

"I will do anything I can to make this night perfect for you April. Have no fear." Splinter said and got into bed and gently spread her legs so he could see her virgin pussy.

He then smiled at her and lowered his face and started to kiss and lick her thighs. He wanted to relax her as much as he could before he actually started having sex. When he finally got to April's pussy he lightly licked her folds and then pushed his tongue into her a little. He listened to her moan and gasps in pleasure and smiled to himself.

Splinter then focused his attention on her clit and started to lick it. While he was giving her pleasure Splinter slowly pushed a finger into her tight wet pussy and moved it back and forth to get her ready for what was to come.

April arched her back more and more as Splinter gave her pleasure she had never known before. He worked one finger into her then after a while he pushed a second finger in. He was prepping her for penetration and April felt the love in this gesture. When Splinter finally added a third finger April was on the cusp of cumming.

"Splinter I'm close!" April moaned as she pushed her pussy closer to his face.

"Cum for me April." Splinter said and didn't let up.

When Splinter curved his fingers just the right way and with the last flick of his tongue April came hard and loudly. She moaned his name and shook as her pleasure went through her body. While she was recovering Splinter leaned over her body and placed his head at her entrance.

"Are you ready my dear?" Splinter asked.

"Yes Splinter let us become one." April answered and opened her arms in a welcoming gesture.

Splinter then pushed his cock into her gently and once he felt her hymen he looked into her eyes and kissed her. Trying to distract her from the pain she was going to be in when he thrusted once more and broke her hymen.

April cried a little from the pain, she knew that this was going to happen but no amount of reading was going to prepare her for the burning sensation she felt when he took her virginity. She focused on kissing Splinter and after a while the pain was manageable.

"You can move now Splinter." April said and breathed deeply.

Splinter smiled down at her and slowly started to thrust. The feeling of her silken walls were enough to make him cum but he held on for her. They moved together slowly making sure that both felt the maximum amount of pleasure they both could get.

Splinter gently caressed April's cheek then leaned in to kiss her. She kissed back and it felt better than anything she could ever have imagined. He was so gentle with her and it touched her heart more than any words could.

"Oh Splinter." April moaned and bit her lip a little.

They moved together as one, dancing as waltz as old as creation. Not only combining their bodies but their very souls. Each move, each moan and whimper of pleasure brought them closer and closer to their peak.

"Splinter I'm oh god I'm close." April moaned as she arched into his thrusts.

"As am I April" Splinter panted and started to pick up the pace.

They moved together faster and faster until Splinter reached between them and flicked her clit to make her cum around his cock. April screamed in pleasure and clamped down onto Splinter. This caused Splinter to cum as well, he thrusted into her three more times spilling his seed into her with each thrust. They took deep breathes and Splinter moved to the side and pulled April close to him. Placing her head onto his chest.

"That was perfect Splinter." April told him and kissed his chest lightly.

"Yes you were dearest." Splinter said and grabbed a blanket from the bottom of the bed and wrapped it around them.

"I'm sleepy" April said as she was already falling asleep.

"As am I dearest. Let's go to bed." Splinter said but realized that she was already asleep.

A few weeks after their night together April was getting sick. Everyone was worried about her and when April went to the bathroom to throw up yet again Splinter had enough.

"Leo I need you to go to a drug store and get a test." Splinter said to his son.

"Yes Sensei" Leo stated and ran to grab what his master/father asked.

A few minutes later Leo returned with the test and took said test to April. She was still in the bathroom leaning against the toilet recovering from vomiting not too long ago.

"My dearest I need you to take this test." Splinter stated and handed the test to her.

"You think I'm pregnant?" April asked.

"It is either that or you have food poisoning that hasn't let go of you for the past few weeks." Splinter answered and smiled.

April nodded and stood up to take the test. After she used the stick she placed it on the counter and waited three minutes. These three minutes felt like hours as they waited for their answer.

"I have to tell you that if you are pregnant with my child I will be very happy April." Splinter said and kissed her forehead.

"You would be?" April sounded surprise.

"Of course. I love you and if we make a child due to our love then I couldn't be happier." Splinter reassured her, smiling sweetly at her.

April smiled back as him then got up to see what the result for it. April looked at the stick then slowly looked back at Splinter. She smiled sweetly and walked to him. She handed him the stick and watched as he saw the results.

"A baby…" Splinter stated and hugged her gently. April started to cry tears of joy and then they walked to the lair's living room and saw the boys waiting for the news.

"My sons you will have a sibling in nine months' time." Splinter stated happily.

The boys all yelled with joys and hugged April and Splinter and they started to rub on her tummy. Things couldn't be better for them.

Eight months have come and gone with little to no hiccups from the Foot or anything else. April was sitting on the bed glowing beautifully with child. Splinter could see that she was smiling at her stomach and her ring. They had gotten married a month after everyone found out that she was pregnant. It was a short an yet beautiful wedding and April wouldn't have changed a thing.

"April how are you today?" Splinter asked as he approached the bed.

"Well I had to pee a few minutes ago but not anymore. " April stated calmly.

Splinter looked at her and lifted the blanket to see that her water had broken. Splinter ran to the living room and looked frantically for Donnie.

"Donatello I need you. April's water broke!" Splinter stated a little panicked and watched as Donnie ran into the bed room and started to help April with the birthing of Splinter's child.

Hours went by and finally you could hear a little baby cry. Splinter stuck his head in and saw April sitting on the bed sweaty and holding a small bundle in her arms.

"Master your daughter is here waiting to see you." Donnie said and slowly escorted his father to their new addition to their family.

April moved the blanket to show their daughter, her short red hair and some rat ears on her head. She had a normal human face with deep brown eyes just like her father's. Besides the ears she looked just like a normal baby.

"She is beautiful." Splinter said and gently caressed his little girls face.

"What shall we call her?" April asked.

"How about Sindy?" Micky screamed from the doorway.

Splinter and April glared at Mickey but smiled and nodded. Sindy was a great name for their beautiful baby.

Four months went in a blink of an eye. Sindy grew just like a normal child, she was now starting on baby food and she was trying to crawl on her own. The only thing that the couple really cared for was the fact that she was finally sleeping the whole night through. Splinter had just dealt with the last diaper she had soiled and was putting it in the trash.

Splinter sat down on his bed and sighed happily. He was tired that much was for certain but he wouldn't change a thing about his future now. His beautiful daughter and his lovely wife. He was so deep in thought that he didn't sense April walking up to Splinter in her normal short kimono.

"Splinter darling." April all but purred to him.

"Yes my love?" Splinter asked as he regained focus on his wife April.

She walked straight to him blushing all the while then when she was right in front of him she lifted the skirt of her kimono and showed to her husband that she was ready to have sex.

"I wish for a son that looks like you." April whispered to him waiting for him to take action.

Splinter stared at her and breathed in heavily. He was excited to finally be able to have sex with his love.

"Then I shall give you a son." Splinter growled playfully and pulled her to their bed.

They stayed there till dawn trying everything in their power to create a new life with their love. Life couldn't be any better for the man turned rat and his beautiful sweet bride.

The end.


End file.
